


Until We Taste the Same

by Srakatsz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srakatsz/pseuds/Srakatsz
Summary: He ached to know what the combination of the serpent's skin and the delicate red wine tasted of. Would it taste of Eden? The perfection of Her fruit mixed with petrichor and brimstone?“Angel?” He frowned and his normally-covered eyes showed open concern.--Aziraphale gets a taste.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Until We Taste the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a short smutty one for you. This is based on a poem that was posted in a gomens Facebook group:  
> Call it a kiss, but  
> I want to dip my fingers  
> into a dark wine  
> and paint your lips red  
> and let it drip down your neck.  
> I want to cup your wet chin  
> and raise the goblet  
> of your fine wine mouth  
> to mine.  
> I want to drink from you  
> until we taste the same.  
> -Peregrine
> 
> This isn't the first fic I've ever written (mostly ten years ago on fanfic.net) but it is the first gomens fic and the first smut fic I've ever written so I hope it's okay! Special thanks to my spouse for being my beta <3 Enjoy!

“All I’m saying is, Angel, she deserved it,” Crowley slurred, gesturing towards Aziraphale with his wine glass. 

“Really, my dear,” Aziraphale giggled at Crowley’s pout. “She was just crossing the road at a perfectly normal pace.” Crowley scoffed and almost spilled the wine on the couch he was artfully draped across. It was his spot before Armageddon didn’t happen, and it would be his spot for the next six thousand years if he could help it.

“Normal is uh-what’s the word?-relative! That’s it.” 

“Whatever you say, dear.” 

Crowley grumbled and took another sip. Aziraphale gazed at his friend from behind the rim of his glass as he followed suit. 

Crowley traced the blood red stain across his upper lip with his serpent tongue. With his inhibitions lowered, the angel had a hard time dragging his eyes away like he normally would. Envy burned through him and he unconsciously mirrored the action.

He ached to know what the combination of the serpent's skin and the delicate red wine tasted of. Would it taste of Eden? The perfection of Her fruit mixed with petrichor and brimstone? 

His knuckles turned white as he grabbed the armrest in restraint. Crowley seemed to hear the scrape of his nails against the leather and looked up from his wine glass.

“Angel?” He frowned and his normally-covered eyes showed open concern. Aziraphale almost opened his mouth to comfort him but he hesitated. 

Why shouldn’t he do it? Heaven and Hell weren’t watching anymore. He could do whatever he wanted for once in his long life. 

Oh...Fuck it. 

Standing shakily from his chair, he quickly took a spot next to Crowley on the couch, displacing his lovely, long legs. 

“Uh, not that I mind, Angel, but wha-” Aziraphale leaned down and pressed a messy kiss to his bottom lip. 

The slick slide in just that light press was intoxicating. He wanted to take his fill. But not if Crowley was unwilling. 

When his demon didn’t react, he pulled back, only for Crowley to whine low in his throat and chase him across the small gap between them. 

Placing his hand on his friend’s sculpted cheek, the angel traced his thumb across it. As he pulled his hand away, Aziraphale tried to catch the demon’s eye. 

“Crowley. Look at me. I think we need to sober up.” His friend visibly swallowed and nodded. Aziraphale hoped that a clear head would erase any of the panic his love was feeling. 

After dispelling the sickening taste in his mouth, he watched Crowley clear his throat and shrink in on himself. Aziraphale shifted closer. 

“Do you...do you still want to..” Aziraphale gaped as he realized why his friend closed himself off. “My dear, I’ve wanted to kiss you since you stepped on consecrated ground and saved my books.” 

Crowley’s head snapped up and Aziraphale tried to convey reassurance as much as he could. 

Closing his mouth, Crowley slowly nodded and brought his hand up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. “Oh...that’s..good then.”

A smirk ghosted across the angel’s lips and decided to play a little. 

“But right now I would like to drink a little more of our wine.”

Crowely’s face fell but he dutifully picked his glass back up and took another sip. Before he could swallow, Aziraphale shot forward and pressed a kiss against his barely closed lips. 

A strangled noise and a little bit of wine escaped Crowley’s lips. The yellow of his eyes eclipsed all white as they glowed in the low light of the shop. 

Not one for wasting perfectly good wine, the angel grasped his chin and tilted it up, licking up from the hollow of his neck back to his lips to save what’s been spilt. Crowley groaned as Aziraphale drank the rest of his wine from his lips. Taking a moment to breathe, the angel looked into his friend’s hazy eyes.

“Scrumptious”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back in by the back of his head, sinking his fingers into golden curls. Making a satisfied hum, the angel finally traced the demon’s lips like he has wanted to do for almost 80 years. 

He was right. Pure Eden. Oh heavens. Why didn’t they do this centuries ago? He felt himself harden in his pants and endeavoured to devour Crowley entirely.

Aziraphale sat back, panting, and took Crowley’s hand to pull him into his lap. Wasting no time, Crowely straddled his hips. Kissing him fiercely, the angel dragged his hands down Crowley’s chest, pausing to thumb at his nipples before gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. His demon cried out and his hips snapped forward unbidden. His Effort was obviously hard through the leather of his trousers.

“A-ah! Angel-mm-please-”

Using his grip on his demon’s hips, he dragged him down and ground up into him at the same time. Groaning, he established a steady pace and Crowley’s little “ah, ah” noises at every thrust tested his patience. 

“Ah, ah, oooh Someone. Angel, please touch me I can’t take it. A-ah!” He threw his head back and gasped at a particularly hard thrust. Swallowing roughly, Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop himself from coming. He is on fire. He felt like he might discorporate any moment. 

Ripping one of his hands from Crowley’s hips he unbuttoned his demon’s unfairly tight trousers and reached inside to pull his cock from his pants. Oh Lord, he is perfect. Long and slender just like the demon himself. 

Stroking his thumb across the head, Aziraphale licked his lips as Crowley wailed above him and thrust into the circle of the angel’s fist. 

“Yesssss.” Crowley looked down at him with hooded eyes and licked his own kiss-swollen lips. Aziraphale is on fire again. “Angel. You too. Please.” 

Scrambling for the angel’s trousers, Crowley managed to quickly free him and wrapped his own slender fingers around Aziraphale’s cock. The blonde inhaled sharply and he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure.

“A-ah! Oh, Crowley!” 

Matching Aziraphale’s pace, Crowley pressed his forehead against his angel’s as they shared breath. 

Aziraphale opened his eyes to connect with his demon’s. This close, the angel could vividly see the constellation of freckles and each precious wrinkle around the serpent’s eyes. 

“You are stunning, my darling.” The demon’s hips stuttered and he whined into Aziraphale’s mouth. The only coherent brain cell the angel had left noted the reaction to his praise.

Taking his hand off Crowley’s length, Aziraphale used a quick miracle to make his grip slicker and took both of their cocks into his hand. Crowley followed his lead and they quickly realized that neither would last long. 

“Ah, Angel, you feel ssso good-” 

Aziraphale quickened his pace and watched Crowley’s face as he came apart above him. He’s beautiful as he threw his head back and made sounds that rivaled any symphony he’d ever heard. He didn’t stand a chance. 

The angel hid his face in his demon’s chest as his eyes slammed close in absolute ecstasy. Oh God. If this was death, he would gladly fall into it again and again.

They stayed like that for a while basking in the mess they made of each other until Aziraphale couldn’t take the feeling anymore and miracled them clean. He tucked them back into their pants and Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a loose embrace. 

“Angel. I love you but if that’s what drinking wine is, we’ve been doing it wrong for centuries. I demand we make up for lost time.” Crowley flashed his teeth at his angel in a grin so unrestrained it sent joy cascading through him. 

“I love you, too, darling. And that is an excellent idea.” The angel raised an eyebrow at his lover. “I, for one, suggest you execute it this instant by taking me to bed.” Crowley exhaled heavily and twitched in his pants at the thought. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem, Angel.” Climbing off his lover’s lap, Crowley pulled Aziraphale up the stairs to make good on his promise.


End file.
